Buscando a mi MSCCF
by Mai Cullen
Summary: Ese día su amiga se empeñó en salir a buscar a su "MSCCF", al nivel de que terminó en la calle con un cartel en la mano. // One-shot Dedicado a mi Kathyta! que aun nadie sabe de ella.


**Ya saben, los personajes no son míos….pero la historia sí. xD!**

**BUSCANDO A MI "MSCCF"**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la desordenada pieza cuando el característico ring tone que le tenía a su mejor amiga rompió el cómodo silencio de la primera mañana de primavera. Con un gruñido de frustración se revolvió en su cama sin ganas de abrir los ojos; giró boca abajo y se acurruco con el cobertor tapándola completamente para dejar de oír el "good Girls go bad". Después de un minuto el celular dejo de sonar y ella cerró los ojos aliviada en un intento de volver a dormir, sin embargo no habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando la canción volvió a inundar la pieza con insistencia. Suspiró con cansancio mientras de entre las sabanas se dejaba ver una mano que tanteaba lentamente la mesa de noche en busca del maldito aparato que había interrumpido su sueño. Lo tomó con desgano y se destapó completamente al mismo tiempo que contestaba con voz somnolienta.

-Alice….-  
-Bellaaa!!! – Alejo un poco el teléfono de la oreja al escuchar el descomunal chillido de su amiga con una mueca de pocos amigos dibujada en la cara, pero siguió atenta- ¿Cómo es eso de estar durmiendo a estas horas en un día tan espectacular como éste? Levántate rápido, hoy será un gran día….lo he visto.  
-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando Alice? Son las seis y media de la mañana, y no tengo clases hasta las nueve, además ¿Cómo es eso de haberlo visto?  
-Olvídate de las clases, hoy no iremos a clases….tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, las cartas han hablado! Hoy tenemos que hacer carteles y salir en búsqueda de lo que queremos.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Alice, qué estas planeando?

Escuchó por el teléfono como Alice intentaba disimular una risita, pero al segundo después se serenó y tomó aire para colocar su mejor voz de "yo soy un ángel, yo no planeo cosas malas en contra de la estabilidad emocional y psicológica de mi mejor amiga".

-¿Alguna vez has salido a dar abrazos gratis bella? Bueno, nosotros haremos algo parecido….o quizás no tan parecidos, pero es una idea basada en ello, por eso los carteles….te puedo asegurar que mi idea es mucho mejor.  
-Alice si me metes en un problema ya…-  
-Blah blah blah….- la interrumpió con aburrimiento el duendecillo- pasaré a tu casa en 20 minutos, después de que recoja los cafés en Starbucks. ¡Te veo luego Cariño! ¡Ponte algo decente o juro que te mataré!.  
-Espera, Alice….-

Pero ya no estaba en el teléfono, había cortado. Tiró el celular lejos y se incorporó de un salto de la cama maldiciendo su poca voluntad para frenar las locas ideas de su querida amiga de infancia. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando su mala suerte se hizo presente y su pie se quedó atorado en el cobertor haciéndola impactar segundos después con el suelo. Volvió a incorporarse maldiciendo contra el mundo y se acercó a su closet de dónde tomó un jeans pitillo negro, una blusa de cuadrilles negro con rojo y ropa interior de encaje negra; Alice no podría alegar nada esta vez, ya que todo lo que había escogido era culpa de su amiga que lo tuviese. Caminó hacia el baño con éste pensamiento y se metió a la ducha sin saber siquiera en el problema que la metería su pequeña amiga horas más tardes.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sofá descansando cuando el sonido del timbre anunciando la llegada de su hiperactiva visita hizo eco en el espacioso departamento. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la puerta, aun cuando su insistente demonio personal seguía apretando el timbre sabiendo de antemano que eso la fastidiaba enormemente. Abrió la puerta y le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos a la personita parada en el umbral.

-No seas enojona Bella, sabes que aun cuando te despierte me adoras….- Le dirigió una sonrisa divertida y le sacó la lengua mientras miraba rápidamente su reloj de pulsera. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con asombro- Se nos a echo tarde, apúrate!!! Apúrate! Colócate los zapatos que nos vamos.

Alice la empujo con fuerza para que se apurara mientras murmuraba contra lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

-Mueve tu gordo trasero Isabella Swan! No podemos perder más tiempo.

La tomó de la mano, mientras Bella intentaba no tropezarse por estar saltando en un pie mientras intentaba colocarse los zapatos. Se subieron al auto de Alice y partieron rumbo a su destino.

-Me puedes decir ¿A dónde demonios vamos y por qué carajos me estoy perdiendo fisiología, cuando sabes que es uno de los ramos que menos me gustaría reprobar?- preguntó Bella con disgusto, esto no le pintaba nada bueno.  
-Bella! No seas tan dramática! Te aseguro que te encantara acompañarme a buscar a nuestros futuros maridos… necesitamos un "MSCCF", en especial tu, así dejaras de saciar tus necesidades por ti misma.  
-Eso no responde mi pregunta, me estoy perdiendo fisiol ….- se cayó unos segundos para luego, sin poder evitarlo, dar el grito de su vida- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?! ¿Estás demente? ¿Qué mierda comiste anoche Alice? ¿Te has vuelto loca?...Además ¿Qué significa "MSCCF"?  
-Cálmate, es una idea brillante…. Además Quien sepa descifrar lo que dice el cartel es tu hombre.  
-Olvídalo Alice, no pienso hacerlo….y no me vas a convencer-

Notó como su amiga poco a poco iba colocando su cara de perrito mojado, esa que siempre utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería. Desvió su mirada hacia el techo para no ceder, pero sin querer sus ojos siempre terminaban en viendo la expresión de Alice. Gruño y suspiró frustrada, sabiendo que no había caso. Colocó sus brazos bajo su busto en expresión de fastidio.

-Esta bien, está bien….tu ganas.! Maldita bastarda….odio que pongas esa cara. Te detesto!

Sintió como los pequeños brazos de su amiga la envolvían con alegría mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-No digas mentiras, sabes que no me odias Isabella.  
-Cállate enana y no me fastidies más, que me puedo arrepentir y tirar por la ventana.  
-Tú nunca harías eso, me quieres demasiado.  
-¿Quieres apostar?  
-uffff!! A veces eres tan infantil….  
-mira quien lo dice…. – Murmuró girando la cabeza hacia el paisaje dando la conversación por finalizada, ya no quería seguir hablando. Intentó poner su cabeza en blanco y comenzó a contar los árboles que veía en espera de la vergüenza que se les venía.

* * *

Se sentía como una estúpida sujetando un cartel sobre su cabeza que decía "Abrazos gratis y algo más para quien quiera ser el "MSCCF"" junto a su mejor amiga en la entrada de la facultad de medicina. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que hubiese accedido a ésta locura, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; ya estaba ahí con un cartel insinuante en sus manos siendo señalada por cada estúpida persona que pasaba por ahí, y ella simplemente se sonrojaba a la vez que se arrepentía internamente de que su cartel no fuera más grande cómo para esconderse tras de él completamente.  
Luego de un rato de estar haciendo el ridículo, y de que uno que otro bastardo se le acercara insinuando cosas, buscó con la vista un lugar dónde sentarse mientras veía como un espectacular Rubio se acercaba a su amiga con claras intensiones. Notó como éste le susurraba algo al oído al endemoniado duendecillo y ésta reía nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se abanicaba con la mano libre, la que no sujetaba el cartel. Miró hacia otro lado incomoda topándose con que había un kiosco a pocos metro de ahí y como no quería ser espectador de lo que sucediera entre el chico ese y su mejor amiga decidió que iría a comprar una bebida para distraerse un poco, además de que ya empezaba a hacer calor y no había tomado nada en todo el día. Caminó hacia el pequeño local azul de la esquina con unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo de ahí, pero se las aguantó como pudo. Entró al local y pensando en quien sabe qué cosa se dirigió al viejito que atendía pidiéndole que le vendiera una coca cola light de medio litro. Volvió lentamente a su asiento anterior y rastreó el lugar con su vista en busca de Alice, la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Con estas amigas, para qué quiero enemigas! Juro que me las pagara!- alegó en voz alta.

Tomó unos sorbos de la botella mientras caminaba distraídamente en busca de su amiga con el cartel en mano. Miró hacia todos lados con la esperanza de que su amiga solo se hubiese movido unos cuantos metros, y tenía razón, Alice se encontraba diez metros a la derecha intercambiando teléfono con el niño rubio de antes. Cerró la botella y la guardó en su cartera cuando observó como su amiga se despedía de él y se dirigía hacia a ella con una sonrisa boba en el rostro; los últimos pasos los apuro disimuladamente para finalmente lanzarse en un abrazo que terminó con ambas en el suelo.

-Maldición! Mi mala suerte ataca de nuevo.- Susurró mientras intentaba por todos los medios sacarse a su amiga de encima.- Alice muévete de una vez! Creo que los panqueques del creps&waffles te han hecho efecto.  
-Es que es tan genial, es el hombre de mi vida, lo amo, me quiero casar con él, quiero que sea el padre de mi hijos….Lo presiento, él no….¡espera!- Sintió un manotazo en la nuca- ¡Que eres mala! No estoy gorda!!! No me digas eso.  
-Lo único que si puedo asegurar es que me estoy ahogando-  
-Malvada….- dijo de forma ofendida, pero luego una sonrisa de esas que dan miedo se le instalo en la cara y salió rápidamente de encima de Bella- Yo ya encontré a mi médico….creo que era médico, bueno aunque fuera barrendero estaría con él, es el hombre de mis sueños….ya pero basta de mi, hay que buscar al tuyo y tendremos que cambiar de estrategia para ello.

Minutos después, Bella se sentía aun más cohibida con el pequeño vestido blanco que Alice traía en su cartera y la había obligado a ponerse con la excusa de que la ropa que traía puesto no era para nada insinuante.

-Pues claro que no era insinuante, estudio enfermería, no soy una puta….- dijo tratando de tapar algo más con ese pedazo de tela mientras intentaba seguir el paso de su amiga sin que se le subiese mucho el vestido. Suspiró frustrada.- A veces no sabes cuánto detesto que seas mi….

Se calló abruptamente cuando lo vio saliendo de la facultad, tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero eso no evitaba poder observar lo guapo que era. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la rabia, sus hermosos labios crispados en una mueca de enojo, su pelo cobrizo alborotado, su espalda ancha, sus grandes manos cerradas en un puño. Se veía totalmente sexy y peligroso de esa forma, pero eso no importaba porque algo había comenzado a crecer dentro de Bella al verlo tan alterado. Escuchó como su amiga carraspeaba a su lado y giró su cabeza sobresaltada para que sus ojos se posaran sobre los de ella.

-¡Bien Hecho bella! Lo has encontrado y sin mi ayuda!- Alice saltaba de un lado a otro formando un gran escándalo y Bella sólo pensaba porque su cartel no podían ser más grande para ocultarse tras de él completamente.- Anda, ve y háblale!  
-Alice! Yo no soy como tú, no puedo tan solo hablarle a la gente ¿sabes?  
-Bah! Si quieres le puedes saltar encima ¿Sabes? Tan sólo….- se fijó en la mirada que le dirigía su amiga de suplica-… No es tan difícil, yo iré y le preguntaré lo elemental por ti!-  
-Alice ¡No!- Pero ya había comenzado a caminar hacia él y ella sólo atinó a buscar un lugar en dónde esconderse. Encontró unos arbustos a pocos metros de ahí y no dudo en tirarse tras de ellos, aun cuando con eso terminara con uno que otro rasmillón, todo con tal de ahorrarse la vergüenza. Se acomodó el vestido y aparto unas cuantas ramas para no perderse lo que haría el pobre chico cuando la duendecillo lo ahogara con preguntas. Alice ya había llegado frente a él y quiso agradecer a dios que desde su escondite se pudiese escuchar la conversación que sostenían entre ellos.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Canturreó Alice. El chico la miró desconcertada.  
-Hee.. Bien y tú?- contestó con una voz que cualquiera mataría por escucharla todo el día.  
-Súper, ahora que tengo tu atención- dijo la enana mientras ahogaba una risa- Disculpa, te puedo hacer unas preguntas? Te aseguro que no te tomará más de 3 minutos.  
-Yo la verdad…es que….-titubeó el ojos verde  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- lo interrumpió.  
-Edward Cullen…espera yo…-  
-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tu cumpleaños?- volvió a interrumpir.  
-22 años y el 20 de junio….- dijo automáticamente- espera yo….  
-¿Cuánto calzas?- preguntó Alice con un brillo imperceptible en sus ojos.

Bella desde su lugar escuchaba toda la conversación al mismo tiempo que tomaba coca cola, pero al escuchar la última pregunta casi muere atragantada. ¿Cómo Alice podía llegar a ser tan descarada y pervertida? Realmente la asustaba. Se felicitó mentalmente por haberse lanzado tras los arbustos, así el no pensaría que eran un par de depravadas mentales o algo por el estilo. Siguió escuchando mientras seguía tomando bebida de la botella.

-43….-miró al duende desconcertado-¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?  
-Espera, al tiro vuelvo.

Observó como Alice miraba a su alrededor, en busca de ella. Ojalá no la hubiese visto esconderse entre los arbustos, o sería su fin. Rezo en su mente a todos los dioses para que no la encontrara, pero al parecer todo estaba en su contra el día de hoy. La vio corriendo en su dirección gritando como una demente "43!! No lo puedo creer" y deseo que todo esto fuera una horrible pesadilla. Sintió la mano de su amiga en la muñeca y se lamentó por no haber sido hombre para que estas cosas no le sucedieran.

-Vamos Bella! Él está esperando….- chilló con emoción- Calza 43!!! ¿Puedes creerlo? Sí que lo pasaras bien….  
-Alice cállate, deja de repetirlo- dijo nerviosa Bella- Te puede escuchar…. ¡Oh dios qué vergüenza!

La enana la arrastraba hacia dónde se encontraban antes él y ella conversando, pero no podía evitar mirar hacia el suelo. No sabía cómo podría mirarlo. Intento cerrar la coca cola que se encontraba en su mano y amenazaba con salirse de su envase, pero era imposible con el duende tironeándola para que se apurara. Sintió como se detenían y el corazón se le aceleró a mil por segundo.

-¿Dónde está? Me demoré menos de medio minuto en ir a buscarte y arranca como un cobarde…- dijo Alice frustrada.

Giró su cabeza para quedar frente a ella, un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios al enterarse de que el chico se había ido, aunque algo dentro de ella se rompió y no lo entendió.

-Los hombres son todos iguales, uno se les ofrece en bandeja….no porque uno sea esas típicas perras baratas pero bueno eso no viene al caso….la cosa es que corren como maricas al darse cuenta de nuestras intensiones.-  
-Alice…- la interrumpió- No creo que sea por eso….tu actitud los debe cohibir, hasta a mi me cohíbe…siendo ellos yo arrancaría a la primera pregunta….  
-Ah! Claro….defiéndelos ahora….y que te han dado ellos? NADA! Sólo corazones rotos…de veras, lo encuentro y….-

Observó a su amiga al notar que no seguía hablando, y lo que vio no le dio un muy buen presentimiento. Siguió la dirección hacia donde miraba su amiga y la respiración se le congeló. Su adonis (como lo había apodado ella internamente) se veía alterado mirando hacia todos lados, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien le fuera a saltar encima de un momento a otro, mientras se alejaba de la facultad. Volvió a observar a su amiga y en sus ojos vio claras las intensiones de ésta, no obstante ya era tarde para frenarla.

-ALLÁ VAA!!- chilló su amiga decidida, señalando con el dedo índice a Edward, el cual se giró un poco y fijó su vista en ellas, para luego correr hacia la salida del campus.  
-Grandioso Alice, acabas de espantarlo con ese chilli….-  
-¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE! ¡VAMOS BELLA CORRE! ¡MUEVE TU GORDO TRASERO!

Sintió las manos de Alice en su espalda justo cuando intentaba tomar bebida, menos mal logró alejar la botella de su cara antes de que alguna gota del líquido oscuro lograra escaparse de su envase y fuera a caer sobre el vestido. Todos los alumnos y profesores que estaban en los al rededores las estaban mirando murmurando cosas sobre "gente demente y "locas de manicomnio".Bella estaba roja de verguenza. "Campanita" la tomó de la mano y con ánimo la arrastró, así dando inicio a la persecución del "MSCCF que calza 43". Nunca en su vida había visto a su amiga correr con tantas ganas, ni siquiera en las competencias de atletismo en el colegio se había movido con tanta rapidez. De a poco se iban acercando a su objetivo, sin embargo en algún momento el siguió de largo, y ellas doblaron hacia la derecha en la facultad de ingeniería.

-¿Pero….pero qué demonios…?- dijo entre jadeos Bella.  
-Ya verás, ya verás…-

Siguieron corriendo entre los arbustos del campus… la verdad es que no le veía sentido a haberse desviado del camino, porque el que habían tomado las llevaba a los estacionamientos en vez de a la salida. Sintió como se detenían y su amiga la soltaba del brazo, para hacerle un ademán de que se acercara y se mantuviese callada. Se colocó pegada a ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de bebida, tanto correr le había provocado sed.

-Podrías dejar de tomar bebida un rato y concentrarte en lo que es realmente importante- La reprendió Alice.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Aun no entiendo porqué estamos aquí-  
-Fácil….el viene hacia acá, tiene auto…- Bella la iba a cuestionar, pero ella siguió hablando- estaba sacando las llaves del bolsillo cuando lo intercepte la primera vez….-se quedó callada unos segundos, algo a las espaldas de su amiga había llamado su atención, y luego sonrió macabramente.- y ahora tu lo interceptarás por segunda vez.  
-De…de q…qué hablas?  
-Me lo agradecerás luego….llámame en la noche-

Iba a reclamar, cuando sintió que el duende malvado la empujó para que saliera de entre los árboles, y sin entender nada se estrelló contra algo que fue a dar al suelo junto a ella.

-Auch!- se quejó la castaña mirando hacia los arbustos – ¡Juro que me las vas a pagar Alice Brandon!- siguió observando desde el suelo por dónde había desaparecido su amiga, hasta que un sonido la hizo volver a la realidad.  
-¿Disculpa?¿ Podrías salir de encima mío?- Poso su vista en Edward que se encontraba bajo ella. La verdad es que se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora, Bella estaba sentada sobre él a ahorcajadas y se le había subido bastante el diminuto vestido como para darle una buena vista a Edward del inició de sus bragas de encaje negro, además las manos del ojiverde se encontraban en los muslos de las castañas, produciendo un cosquilleo ahí dónde se encontraban sus pieles.  
-¡Cuánto lo siento! Perdóname….- la cara de Bella era todo un poema- Yo….yo…  
-No importa, sólo sal de encima por favor, que siento mi espalda y más abajo mojado- "OH DIOS!" pensó-…creo que caí sobre una posa o algo….

Se incorporó rápidamente, intentando no volver a tropezar, con su suerte todo era posible, y le ofreció la mano a él para poder ayudarlo, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de porqué Edward estaba empapado, uso sus manos para taparse la cara con vergüenza.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…- murmuró roja como un tomate.

Vio como Edward ya estaba sobre sus piernas y como poco a poco iba encajando piezas al ver la botella de coca cola vacía a poco menos de un metro de dónde se encontraban. Bella se desesperó y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Realmente lo siento, yo tomaba bebida, y mi mejor amiga me empujo y caí sobre ti, perdón. De verdad lo siento….yo…no sé qué decir, me siento tan avergonzada….  
-No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan….- la miró como analizando algo- ¿Por casualidad tu no estabas con una chica bajita con el pelo corto?

Se petrificó al instante que esas palabras abandonaron los labios del adonis que tenia al frente y deseó que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se la tragara. Mataría a Alice cuando la volviera a ver.

-¿Chica bajita? ¿Pelo corto? –Pregunto fingiendo desconcierto- No, para nada…  
-Oh! Vaya….lo siento, debo estar viendo cosas…- se quedó pensativo- a todo esto, discúlpame a mí por no fijarme y tropezar contigo. Hoy ha sido un día bastante raro, primero tuve que arrancar de una chica de la facultad que estaba intentando encerrarme en una sala, luego cuando logro escapar una chica bajita me intercepta y me hace preguntas extrañas, para que finalmente la misma chica loca y una persona que la acompañaba me siguieran por el campus como psicópatas…

Bella río nerviosa, pero lo disimulo con una tos.

-No es tu culpa, de verdad siento lo de la coca cola…- volvió a decir.- vayamos al baño, intentemos arreglar este desastre que he hecho contigo…y deja que te invite a un café después, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.  
-Vale, si eso hace que dejes de disculparte…acepto.- le dio una sonrisa de gratitud.

Bella se sintió mal, el se mostró amable y ni siquiera sabía que ella era una de las psicópatas que lo estaba persiguiendo ¡Que mal! Caminaron en silencio hasta los baños. Sus brazos se rozaban con cada paso que daban y un hormigueo sentían ambos cada vez que sucedía esto. Pronto llegaron frente a las puertas que daban a los baños, una a la de hombres y otra hacia la de mujeres. Se quedaron parados mirando que hacer, hasta que finalmente Bella rompió el silencio.

-Realmente no pienses que soy una demente o una psicópata –dijo con duda al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían rojas- pero si te voy a ayudar creo que es conveniente que entremos al mismo baño, y como tú no debes seguir sufriendo por mi culpa, yo entraré contigo al baño de hombres.  
-Pero…-  
-Nada de peros….vamos-

Con valentía entró al baño de hombres, no es como si nunca hubiese estado en uno, la verdad más de alguna vez su mejor amiga la había encerrado en uno, pero esto era distinto. Agarró la mano de Edward y una corriente eléctrica totalmente perceptible la atravesó con el contacto. Se encamino a los lavamanos para poder limpiar la camisa de éste, y si sé atrevía, su pantalón. Cuando estuvieron frente a los lavabos se giró hacia él y lo observó, mordiéndose el labio, con indecisión.

-Yo, bueno…verás….tengo que sacarte la camisa…asique permiso.

Acercó sus manos temblorosas lentamente al cuello de la camisa y en un movimiento torpe logró desabotonar el primer botón, siguió desabotonando rozando de vez en cuando levemente el pecho de Edward sintiendo un leve cosquilleo cuando sus dedos se encontraban con la piel de éste. Podría haber jurado que de vez en cuando de la boca de él salían jadeos, pero a veces su mente pervertida la ayudaba a escuchar cosas que nunca fueron, asique lo ignoró. Se sonrojó fuertemente cuando finalmente logró dejar completamente abierta la camisa y se la saco con cuidado de no volver a tocarlo, pues toda esa tensión que se sentía en el aire estaba comenzado a jugar en su contra allá abajo. Trato de disimular las ganas locas que tenia de saltarle encima, de tan sólo imaginarse como disfrutaría hacerlo con alguien como él sus sentidos se ponían a mil, el pensar en sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus labios devorando su boca sin compasión, sus jadeos de satisfacción. El rojo en sus mejillas se intensificó y el calor comenzó a inundar la habitación. Tomó la camisa entre sus manos y se dirigió al lavamanos más lejano de todos con la excusa de que ahí se encontraba el jabón, sin embargo sentía como él la miraba, y no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo. ¿Por qué la observaba tanto? ¿Qué estaría pensando? Minutos después ya había logrado quitar la mancha definitivamente del pedazo de tela, sin poder evitar terminar completamente mojada. Lo miró con entusiasmo, olvidando el calor que estaba sintiendo hace unos minutos, y le sonrió con sinceridad mostrándole como había quedado su camisa.

-Te dije que arreglaríamos este desastre- dijo ella saltando de un lado a otro y aplaudiendo con alegría.

El le sonrió de vuelta y la castaña se encamino hacia donde se encontraba para entregarle la prenda. Apuró el paso, quería terminar rápidamente con todo, y así evitar una violación al pobre chico. No obstante, cómo el universo conspiraba ese día contra ella o quizás sólo era su mala suerte de siempre, piso una poza de agua que la hizo perder completamente el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos por instinto esperando el golpe que le advertiría que ya se encontraba en el suelo, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura y una respiración en su oreja advirtiéndole de la cercanía de su acompañante. Abrió los parpados con miedo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba a mil latidos por minuto, y quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de cómo el clavaba sus ojos en los de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo se habían quedado viendo el uno al otro, de lo que si podía estar segurísima era de que si seguían en esa posición por mucho tiempo era posible que ella sufriese una combustión espontánea pronto. Sus narices se rozaban cariñosamente instándoles a acortar la distancia entre ellos, todo lo que veían en el otro simplemente les fascinaba. Notó como un brillo aparecía fugazmente en la mirada del ojiverde, y poco a poco se percató de cómo él iba acortando la distancia entre sus labios. Sintió como su ser se estremecía por la anticipación y en un ataque de nerviosismo le habló.

-¿Me podrías soltar?

Vio el deseo mezclado con el desconcierto reflejado en los ojos de Edward, no obstante, se alejó lentamente sin decir nada. Bella retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra los azulejos y se recostó en éstos fijando sus ojos en la única persona que se encontraba con ella en el baño. Él no estaba muy lejos, se mantenía de pie, rígido y expectante, con su vista clavada en el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, fue paseando la mirada por su rostro, intentando leer la expresión dibujada en éste, y de a poco fue bajando lentamente por el pecho que hace unos minutos había tocado, los fuertes brazos que caían a cada lado, la cintura, las caderas y finalmente… su bulto en la entrepierna. Se quedó en shock, si ella creía que tenía un problema allá abajo, podía asegurar que él tenía más problemas porque ni siquiera lo podía disimular. De repente, su cerebro reaccionó, haciéndola quitar, con el rostro ardiendo, los ojos de lo que estaba observando. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevida? Tanto tiempo con Alice le estaba afectando el cerebro. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, pero la imagen de la entrepierna de Edward la perseguía en ese momento, alterando su ritmo cardíaco. Se llevo las manos a su cara, tratando de taparse con ella, y fue cuando lo escuchó reír. Se le paró el corazón y literalmente estaba que moría de vergüenza.

-¿Bueno el paisaje?- oyó que decía con voz divertida.  
-Nnn…N…No sé de q…que me hablas- tartamudeo quitándose las manos de la cara, pero sin mirarlo.

De un momento a otro sintió las manos de él en su rostro y cómo la sostenía fuerte para que lo mirara a los ojos. No supo en qué momento se rindió y se quedó prendada de aquellas hermosas orbes verdes que sólo reflejaban deseo, el mismo deseo que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. Poco a poco se dio cuenta como se iban cayendo los muros que se había autoimpuesto pero finalmente cedió ante sus instintos. Acercó su boca a la de él en un arrebato de locura y hambre dejándose llevar, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después. Sintió las manos de él acariciar su cintura mientras sus lenguas combatían entre ellas para llevar el control de la situación. El simple hecho de estar con un ser tan hermoso compartiendo algo tan íntimo como un beso en un lugar público la mojaba completamente ¿Podía existir algo tan excitante como ser sorprendidos en mitad de un polvo? Se separaron jadeando contra su voluntad, los labios de Bella se estaban volviendo una adicción para él, igual que los de él para ella. Volvió a acercar su cara a él, pero esta vez a su cuello dejando pequeños besos ahí hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja el cual mordió con deseo, produciendo que un gemido abandonara los hinchados labios de él. Edward no se quedaba atrás, sus manos paseaban deliberadamente por el cuerpo de ella, de su hombro descubierto, pasando por sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre y más abajo, para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido. Subió lentamente sus manos por el interior del muslo de ella, recogiendo el vestido de esta hasta encontrarse con esa ropa interior de encaje que le había visto hace un rato cuando se había caído encima de él y lo había puesto a mil. Acerco sus dedos a ese templo del placer y acarició suavemente por encima notando como Bella se estremecía ante la sensación de su contacto. Siguió tocando por encima de las húmedas bragas disfrutando enormemente los gemidos que soltaba su delicada compañera. Bella ante el contacto de sus dedos encima de su centro estuvo a punto de venirse, pero no lo hizo, literalmente estaba tocando el cielo con el sólo hecho de que la tocara. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y respiraba con dificultad, además que los gemidos que brotaban de entre sus labios le estaban dificultando la tarea. Intentó encontrar un poco de cordura para darle un poco de placer a Edward, ya que ella era la única que estaba al límite, pero mando todo a la mierda cuando sin previo aviso dos de sus dedos entraron en ella. Un aullido de placer abandono la boca de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio para acallar los gritos que querían salir cuando los dedos de Edward comenzaron a salir y entrar de su húmeda cavidad ¿Podía existir algo más placentero que lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento? Notó una burbuja formándose en su bajo vientre y supo que ya no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo, acercó sus labios al oído rogando porque pronto la ayudara a liberar toda esa tensión que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se viniera acompañada de un agudo grito de placer que escucharon hasta en Japón.

-Estas taaaan mojada…- gimió Edward en su oído –…lista para mi…  
-Por favor….-rogó Bella sin aire-

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con más desesperación, como si se quisieran devorar al otro. Las manos de Edward la aferraron de las nalgas elevándola hasta estrellar la espalda de ella contra los azulejos del baño. No pudo soltar una risita de complicidad al darse cuenta que ésta era una de las tantas fantasías que había planeado realizar, y lo impresionante era que quien se la estaba cumpliendo era totalmente el tipo de hombre que había soñado para esta situación. Acarició el revuelto pelo de Edward con ternura mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acercó su cara a él para inhalar su embriagante perfume, el cual la volvía loca. Bajo sus manos, acariciando su espalda y luego su pecho hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón. Los desabrochó sin problema metiendo su mano por entremedio para acariciar su hombría por encima de los bóxer una y otra vez, obteniendo gruñidos de parte de él hasta que finalmente le bajo los pantalones. Jugó como una niña pequeña con el borde del bóxer y se los deslizo de una sola vez hasta dejarlos a media rodilla. Miró sin pudor el enorme miembro que estaba a punto de entrar en su pequeña cavidad y se le hizo agua la boca. En ese momento no pudo dejar de pensar en Alice y su teoría de los que tienen el pie grande, también tienen grande cierta parte. Se rió disimuladamente aun observando asombrada el miembro de Edward. Si tan sólo pudiera probarlo, aunque ya lo dejaría para después si tenían tiempo, ahora sólo le importaba continuar con éste juego. Las manos de él arrancaron salvajemente sus bragas y ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio en expectación a lo que iba a suceder. Lentamente, sin despegar sus miradas, entro en ella produciéndose un gemido por parte de los dos. Eran como dos piezas de puzles que encajaban perfectamente. Edward comenzó a moverse despacio teniendo cuidado de no dañarla, hacia fuera y luego nuevamente entrando, pero ella se removía pidiendo más, haciéndole difícil la tarea de no dejarse llevar.

-Más…fuerte…-gimió Bella en su oído.

Fue la gota que colmó la cordura de él. Comenzó a embestir más fuerte, mientras sentía como la espalda de ella chocaba contra la fría loza, pero ni un quejido de dolor salía de ella, al contrario puros ruidos de placer inundaban el baño. Cada vez las estocadas de él se hacían más fuertes y rápidas, haciendo que prontamente las paredes de Bella comenzaran a apretarse alrededor su miembro. Estaban a punto de sentir el éxtasis.

-Oh! Eres tan estrecha cariño….-gruñó el ojiverde.-correte para mi…por favor.

Bella sentía esa sensación en su bajo vientre nuevamente, estaba a punto de venirse, pero quería esperar a Edward….quería correrse junto a él, sin embargo cuando hoyó el gruñido de suplica de éste fue imposible aplazarlo más. La burbuja en su vientre reventó y un segundo grito de placer abandono su garganta al tocar las estrellas con su acompañante por segunda vez. Notó como Edward daba dos estocadas más antes de liberarse dentro de ella rugiendo de placer produciendo instantáneamente el tercer orgasmo de Bella en menos de 15 minutos. Ni uno de los dos se movió de su posición en un largo rato, él seguía dentro de ella, pero no era para nada incomodo, eran uno sólo. Se abrazaron en silencio, haciéndose pequeñas caricias, de esas que necesitas de vez en cuando. Él la beso nuevamente con cuidado en los labios, pero ésta vez se tomó su tiempo de sentir y registrar todo lo que estaba viviendo. Delineo los labios de ella con la lengua, pidiéndole acceso para introducir una vez más su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de ella, la cual era lo más exquisito que hubiese probado. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que se les acabo el aire y apoyo su frente en la de ella jadeando mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales transmitían paz y algo más.  
La intimidad entre ellos fue rota cuando escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse y un alumno se quedaba shockeado mirando la situación comprometedora en la que estaban.  
Bella se puso roja de vergüenza y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras Edward trataba de disimular una risita. Escucharon balbuceos y un lo siento de parte de él, y luego del portazo, el mismo silencio de antes volvió a reinar en el lugar.  
Edward salió de Bella despacio, produciendo el último gemido de ambos en ese momento, y la deposito con cuidado en el suelo. Ambos sonreían sin poder disimularlo, se vistieron y arreglaron un poco, para luego de 5 minutos salir de ahí rumbo a un café.  
En el camino se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales, que hacían, donde estudiaban, etc, hasta que Edward la detuvo y mirándola a los ojos le habló nuevamente.

-Después de haber compartido un momento tan intimo como el de hace unos minutos en el baño y haber hablado todo el camino, hay algo que aun no sé de ti.- respiró y sonrió coquetamente.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ya que me contaste que estudiabas enfermería ¿Qué hacías en la facultad de medicina?

Bella se quedo muda unos segundos pensando si debía realmente decir la verdad sobre la búsqueda extraña en la que se había sumergido presionada por su mejor amiga, y optó por qué era lo mejor que supiese al tiro como había sucedido todo. Si quería algo serio con él no podía comenzar mintiendo. Ella se sorprendió ante su pensamiento ¿Cómo era eso de algo serio? ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ese desconocido? Al parecer si, asique esta vez no lo arruinaría, porque lo quería para ella. Le sonrió tímidamente colocándose roja de la vergüenza mientras pensaba en como comenzar la historia.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan y….- Respiró hondo antes de proseguir.- espero que no me juzgues por nada de lo que vaya a contarte ahora.

Se sentaron en un banco cercano, olvidándose de su ida al café. Bella comenzó a relatarle el día extraño que había tenido sin mirar a Edward a la cara, miraba el suelo, su manos, a todos lados, menos a ese pedazo de hombre que tenía en frente. Él no la interrumpió ni una vez, y eso es lo que más la tenía asustada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

-Y así es como ella me arrastro por el campus persiguiéndote, pensando que tu serías mi perfecto "MSCCF", y cuando te encontró me empujó diciendo que después se lo tenía que agradecer- respiró hondo avergonzada por estar contándole todo esto a la persona con la que se había liado hace tan solo cuarenta minutos- …y ahí fue cuando aterricé en ti.

Después que Bella terminara, el silencio reinó en el perímetro, no quería levantar la vista, estaba totalmente asustada de lo que él podría pensar de ella. Su pulso se aceleró cuando sintió la mano de él sujetar su rostro, y sin oponer resistencia, como ella en su inconsciente quería, lo observó. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una deslumbrante sonrisa en su cara.

-Creo…- murmuró él divertido- que tendrás que agradecerle más de una vez por dejar que encontraras a tu "MSCCF" o mejor dicho a tu "Medico sexy caliente cumple fantasías"

La cara de Bella se iluminó al percatarse que él la estaba aceptando con su forma extraña de ser y que además había descubierto el significado de las siglas. Definitivamente, era el hombre para ella. Se acercó a él nuevamente y lo envolvió en un abrazo que él correspondió feliz.

Tenían mucho que agradecerle a la loca de Alice.

* * *

**HOLAAA!! ÉSTE ONE SHOT ES UN ARRANQUE DE LOCURA QUE ME DIO. OJALÁ LES GUSTE Y SI NO, BUENO, PUEDEN GOLPEARME. SE LO DEDICO A LA KATHYTA CON TODO MI AMOR. XD! Un beso enorme!**

**Atte.**

**Mai Cullen.**

**PS: Mi país hace uno días fue debastado por un terremoto y un tsunami, hay muchos desaparecidos y otros tantos fallecidos, les rogaría que por favor rezaran por aquellas personas que estan sufriendo en este momento. Y aquellos que son de Chile, por favor ayuden.  
PS 2: Me encantaria que me dejen reviews...sería feliz.!**


End file.
